Nunca Más, Suena a Mentira
by Kiryhara
Summary: Se dio la vuelta para una última mirada, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. No debería haberlo hecho. Él estaba sonriendo, como si supiera algo que ella no, y eso la enfadó.


**Realmente no tengo idea de donde salió esto, pero como dice una de las canciones de Beret: "Donde fuiste tan feliz, siempre regresarás", así que eme aquí, supongo. Esto se ubica en el universo de diez años en el futuro, pero realmente no hay una trama como tal. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes.**

* * *

**Nunca más…suena a mentira**

.

.

.

Gokudera Hayato era como un grano en el culo. Realmente uno muy grande, pensaba Miura Haru. Era malo, ingrato, narcisista, grosero, y miles de cosas más—y para nada buenas—que cabrían perfectamente para describirle. Y lo peor, es que él llevaba todas estas horribles cualidades como si realmente fueran elogios. No le importaba lo que pensaran de él—siempre y cuando no fuera su preciado Décimo—.

Tampoco le importaba lo que ella pensara de él.

Así que, para Haru, todo esto estaba bien, ¿verdad? Viéndolo de una manera retorcida, el hecho que ella escapase en las noches de su casa y se encontrase con él en cualquier motel, no era algo de lo que se debiera preocupar. La castaña era bastante mayorcita para saber qué hacía, y que cosas eran correctas y cuales no.

Además, todo aquello era sólo para "pasar el rato".

En sus encuentros no ha habido—y posiblemente no habrá—besos, ni abrazos, ni dulces palabras. Más bien, todo lo que hacían era ser ásperos; dos llamas indómitas a las que les gustaba morder, arañar y gruñir. No había otra posible forma de comunicación para ellos si no era por medio de la agresión, verbal o física.

Esa rutina pasaría tres veces a la semana, a veces cuatro dependiendo de la disponibilidad de los dos. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? Era una historia que resultaba hasta graciosa. La mujer no le dio mayor transcendencia al asunto, puesto que de la forma súbita en la que comenzó, debería terminar.

No era algo estable. No iba a ser algo duradero.

Lo mejor sería parar con todo aquello.

Y está bien, ella sabía que estaba totalmente mal. Involucrarse con él, de todas las personas posibles, era un fallo de su parte. Era un error…un error muy repetitivo. Quizá y sí era una mujer estúpida, como el Guardián de la Tormenta le recalcaba cada que tenía oportunidad.

Y sí que era estúpida. Estúpida e ingenua porque, esa noche que había acabado de pasar con ese mal nacido, Kagura pensó algo ridículo. De hecho, tal vez se podría catalogar como el pensamiento más tonto que pudo haber tenido alguna vez. Se encontró deseando que aquella pseudo relación podía funcionar; podía ser duradera.

Entonces, se rio de sí misma ante un pensamiento y deseo tan poco realista.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró a la nada.

Después de todo, el fuego no puede jugar con fuego.

El italiano la observó fijamente, pues al parecer pudo escuchar el susurro. Ella intentó ignorar esos ojos verdes cual esmeralda que penetraban y escudriñaban lo más profundo de su ser, perforando agujeros ardientes en su piel. En un intento por quitarse la molesta sensación de ser observaba, Haru se levantó y empezó a buscar su vestimenta. Una vez tuvo todo lo que traía puesto—antes de ser arrojado y olvidado por unas cuantas horas en algún sitio de la habitación—, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse, pero en ningún momento Gokudera le quitó la vista de encima.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, ya incómoda por la constante mirada.

—Nada —respondió, con esa maldita voz sensual, presumida y gutural.

Debía acabar. Ella debía acabarlo.

—Esto no volverá a suceder —le informó Haru, de forma repentina, mientras se enderezaba la camisa. Tenía unas cuentas arrugas; arrugas que requerían planchado para arreglarse.

Cuando él no respondió ante su comentario, ella se dio vuelta para verlo pasar una mano por su cabello, como si le restara importancia al asunto. Luego volvió a lo suyo: continuar vistiéndose.

Bueno, no es que sea su problema si él ha entendido o no, pero sintió la necesidad de aclarar sus razones. —Esto no nos hace bien, así que es mejor pararlo porque-

—Ya lo sé, mujer estúpida —responde finalmente, cortando su última oración. Ella pensó que, si tuviera que mirar, él todavía la estaría mirando.

Sintió la cama moverse, lo que indicaba que Hayato se disponía a ponerse presentable para poder irse del lugar. No tardó mucho tiempo en terminar de vestirse y una vez todo estuvo puesto en su lugar—y su cabello lucía más o menos decente—se paró de la cama y finalmente lo enfrentó para encontrarlo apoyado casualmente contra la pared, con la cara vuelta hacia la ventana, cejas fruncidas, un cigarrillo en la boca, ajustando su corbata.

—Honestamente, no puedes salir así —gruñó ella mientras se acercó a él. Una vez estuvo justo frente a él, su mano tiró de su corbata hacia adelante, aunque no tan fuerte, puesto que ella deseaba mantenerlo en una distancia prudente. Comenzó a rehacer el nudo de la corbata, notando que en su cuello había una marca que estaba comenzando a ponerse morada, pero si ajustaba bien la corbata, se ocultaría.

Gokudera rodó los ojos. —No veo por qué no —sin embargo, le permitió alisar su camisa. La castaña levanta un poco la cabeza y su cara se torna con un rojo intenso ante la proximidad de sus labios, preguntándose como sería la sensación de tenerlos, por una vez, sobre los de ella.

Pero no. Haru no estaba lista para tal acto y, además, ya estaba terminando con él—terminando algo antes de que realmente empezara—. Ella lo soltó apresuradamente, dándose la vuelta tan rápido como vino y caminó tan rápido como la dignidad se lo permitió, hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, se detuvo ante la puerta.

—Nunca más —casi sonó como una promesa, pero también era casi como un desafío para que él dijera algo más. Cuando no pronunció palabra, ella abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie para presenciar su escape.

Se dio la vuelta para una última mirada, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo.

No debería haberlo hecho.

Él estaba sonriendo, como si supiera algo que ella no, y eso la enfadó.

Cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

—Nunca —se recordó a sí misma, y odiaba la forma en que esas palabras sonaban a una mentira.


End file.
